


Love is like Gravity, You just Need to Let Yourself Fall

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: In this one shot it's modern day 2018. Julia kept her baby from when she got pregnant in University, Lizzie who's 16. Also they have 2 children together, Daniel who is 3 and Mary who is 3 months old.
Relationships: William Murdoch/Julia Ogden





	Love is like Gravity, You just Need to Let Yourself Fall

(Murdoch's House)

William wakes up by the sound of little Mary crying, but hears Lizzie get up to tend to her. Lizzie, who he adopted when Julia and him got married. He looks over at Julia who is sleeping so peacefully, gosh she gets more beautiful each day. He touches a curl of her hair which is chin length with beach waves. He didn't want her to cut her hair, because he told her "the moment I saw and fell in love with you, your hair was down with beach waves." But she told him she needed a haircut because Mary kept tugging and pulling it. He himself got a haircut; shorten at the sides and slick back on top. Julia said it reminded her of James Bond. He leans over and gives her a kiss on the cheek, when she wakes up and he sees her beautiful blue eyes.

"Morning Detective Murdoch, happy anniversary" she says

"Morning Detective Ogden, happy anniversary" he responds back with a kiss.

"How long have you been up?"

"Just for 10 minutes, I heard Mary crying but Lizzie got up to attend to her."

"Oh, right, she said she would watch Daniel and Mary for us today."

"Yes, and she said she would drop them off at daycare and pick them up as well."

"We'll need to do something special for her later, babe."

"Well, Julia, she has mentioned going to Canada's Wonderland, and got to Niagara Falls with her friends next month."

"Yes, she has mentioned that and has been liking and tagging me in photos of Canada's Wonderland on Instagram."

"Same here, baby"

They hear Daniel's toddler feet on the floor coming towards their bedroom, when they hear Lizzie tell him that mommy and daddy are still sleeping and not to disturb them.

The inspector gave them the day off for their anniversary, so they were so happy they got to sleep in. William checked his iPhone to see what time it was, and it said 7:30 and he had something special planned for Julia for their anniversary.

"Babe?" asked Julia

"Mm"

"What do you have planned for us today?"

"I'm not telling you until we get there baby, but I will give you a hint."

"Go on…" she said touching his bicep

"Let's just say I have been looking at your search history on your computer and I always listen to what you say."

"Babe, that could me anything and you looked at my search history?"

"Yes…and how many shoes and jewelry do you need?"

Julia laughs "oh come on the shoes were on sale, and the jewelry was for Lizzie, for her birthday."

"Mmm"

They kiss passionately when Julia says "baby…we have a couple hours to kill wanna?"

"Mrs. Murdoch…" They kiss and made passionate love.

(2 Hours Later; 9:30, Starbucks)

"Babe, was this the big surprise? My favorite kind of latte and 2 egg bites for us to share?"

"Part of it and the reason I chose this place for breakfast, because it was also half off lattes"

"Well, thank you babe." She leans in and kisses him not caring who saw them and takes a selfie of them.

(1 Hour Later; 10:30, Their Spot)

They walked hand in hand to their spot, when William points to the sky and says "hey babe, look at that airplane. I believe that's James Pendrick's plane."

Julia looks at the direction that William's pointing and sees the message attach and the plane. The message says "Happy Anniversary, Julia! I love you with all my heart, baby…"

Julia takes her phone out of her pocket and takes a picture of the message, than turns around to William and gives him the biggest kiss he has ever gotten.

"Ba…b, babe? People are watching"

"I don't care…best anniversary present ever"

They take 2 selfies, one of them leaning against the tree with their names carved into the bark and another one of them kissing.

"On too the next part of your anniversary gift, babe."

"Oh, and what is it?"

"Well, let's get a cab and head to the place…"

They find a cab and head to the secret place that William had planned out; while in the cab, William pulled out a blindfold and asked Julia if she would wear it for a bit, so the surprise wouldn't be ruined. She agrees and he helps put it over her eyes. The cab stops and William helps her out of the cab.

"Ok, babe can I take this off now?

"Yes in 3…2…1"

Julia removes her blindfold and looks around in a first surprise, then confused look.

"Well did I do good or what?"

"Uh…babe…what is the surprise?"

"Oh…look up"

Julia looks up and it's the CN Tower

"Babe! You really were listening to me."

"Yes…I do" he says and approaches her and kisses her.

(CN Tower; 11:00)

They walk hand in hand to the elevators and look out the glass elevator and see Toronto and all the buildings. The elevator stops at the top and they walk out and see a bunch of people having lunch at the tables.

"Babe is the restaurant, the gift?"

"Again part of it, but if you walk with me, wanna look down through the glass floor?"

"I never thought you would ask."

They walk hand in hand to the glass floor and look down and see Toronto.

Julia takes her phone out of her purse and starts taking pics of the floor, a selfie with her and William kissing and one on the floor with William. When they look at the picture, it looks like they are falling. They remained on the floor for a bit when Julia said "love is like gravity William, you just have to let yourself fall." He looks at her and gives her a kiss, and tells her another reason he chose this for their anniversary gift. They have been through so much since last year; they finally got their dream house built, Lizzie ran away for 2 days, because she was upset about her break up with her boyfriend. William was framed for murder and Julia was kidnapped and she almost miscarried Mary because they had a huge fight when he found out that Julia encouraged Rebecca to give her patient an abortion. The fight almost caused them to separate but Lizzie, George and the Inspector helped them talked through it and they reunited and Mary came safely at full term.

They get up from the floor and Julia gives him a big hug and kiss.

"Thank you, babe. Best gift ever."

"This is not the main gift, baby"

"What, really? What's the main gift than?"

"Someone approaches them and ask them "are you the Murdoch's?"

"Yes, we are." William said

"Great, are you guys ready?"

"Ready for what?" Julia asks

"Oh, to walk The Edge, Mrs. Murdoch."

"WILLIAM THAT'S THE BIG SURPRISE?"

"Yes, babe, Happy Anniversary. I know you have been wanting to do The Edge since they built it and you were jealous of how many people were walking The Edge on Instagram, so are you ready, babe?"

"Yes, I am"

They get into their safety suits, helmets, sunglasses, and harnesses and head out to The Edge. They walk out and look down and look at their beautiful city. They look over and see the Roger's Centre Stadium and noticed a Blue Jays game was beginning. William looks over at Julia and says "so babe, wanna do the lean over The Edge?"

"Only if you do it too"

William holds his hand to Julia and they turn around and the instructor told them to stand back over the edge and lean over. They did the lean together and loved it.

"William this is thrilling. I love it, I love that I am doing The Edge with you."

"I love this too."

"The view is so beautiful."

"But not as beautiful, as you Julia."

She smiled and leans in and kisses him. While kissing they realize the instructor took pictures of them with their phones.

After they were done, they had their lunch at the restaurant and enjoyed each other's company.

(Murdoch's Home; 5:30)

After they got home, they were treated to a romantic dinner, made by Lizzie and Margaret. While eating dinner, Lizzie, Daniel and Mary went to the Brackenreid's for their dinner. After dinner, Julia suggested William have a shower while she cleared the table. When she was done, she went to put on the gift she got William which was red lingerie slip with attached garters. After getting out of the shower, William wrapped a towel over his waist and opens the door to find Julia in the slip in the corner of the room with her hands on her waist.

"Julia…" he said seductively

"Happy Anniversary, baby" she says and approaches him with seduction. They made passionate wild love that made the neighbors call them to see if they were alright. After they layed in bliss and heard the kids get home from the Brackenreid's.

(Morning 6:30)

In the morning Julia, woked up first by the crying of Mary. She breastfed Mary while looking through her phone messages. She noticed that a lot of people tagged her in comments on a post on Instagram. She opens the app and sees that William posted at 11:30 last night. There's a collection of photos from their breakfast at Starbucks to their moment at the park to the glass floor to the kiss from The Edge from the yesterday and a comment that said:

william_thedetective28-

Likes:236

Happy Anniversary to the woman who keeps me going every day. Despite our differences, I would not change anything about you. You're my best friend, the mother of my children, my wife, my partner in crime, colleague, soulmate, and love of my life. I would go through another 11 years of trials and tribulations if it means to be with you. Happy Anniversary babe, love you xo. jules_thedetectivem28 #happyanniversary #bestyearsofmylife #yourlovemeansmoretomethaneverything #loveyoubaby #loveislikegravityyoujustneedtoletyourselffall #loveofmylife #mywife #happy4yearsandmanymore

Comments-

lizzie_wildflower16: aw dad, such beautiful words. You guys are goals! Love you guys! Happy Anniversary to my OTP!

george_kingcrabtree: happy anniversary, love you guys! And yes I agree with lizzie_wildflower16, you guys are goals.

yaboihiggins: happy anniversary! So jealous you guys went on The Edge.

daddy_bracks04: happy anniversary to the strongest couple I know! Glad you guys had a great time.

bossyladybracks: happy anniversary! I can't believe it's been 4 years since I planned your wedding!

john_thebracks17: happy anniversary! So jealous you guys got to do The Edge!

sassy_ruby27: happy anniversary you guys love you!

station_house#4: happy anniversary from everyone at the station!

thewattsman: happy anniversary detectives!

nina_thebloom26: happy anniversary two you both!

Julia liked all the comments and decided to post all the pictures as well starting with the one with them leaning over the Edge.

jules_thedetectivem28-

Likes:145

Happy Anniversary to my best friend, my heart, my soulmate, my hubby, my partner in crime, the father of my children, my rock, the man who keeps me going every day and love of my life. Thank you for such a wonderful day, babe. One of the most thrilling days of my life. And same here babe, I would go through another 11 years as well to be with you. I love you, babe and remember love is like gravity, you just need to let yourself fall. Love you so much babe! Again happy anniversary! william_thedetective28 #happyanniversarybaby #loveyou #loveofmylife #best4yearsyearsofmylife #loveislikegravityyoujustneedtoletyourselffall #happy4yearsandmanymore #myhubby

After posting and feeding Mary she put her back in her crib and began to get ready when for work when she notices the comments.

Comments-

lizzie_wildflower16: aw mom, such wonderful post! You brought me to tears! You and dad have been through a lot, and I'm so glad you took my advice and gave him a chance! Dad has made you a better person inside and out! Again you two are absolute goals!

john_thebracks17: again happy anniversary to you guys and still so jealous you got to do the Edge! Been wanting to do the Edge for so long!

george_kingcrabtree: happy anniversary to two amazing people who I love as my sister and brother/ best friends! Love you guys!

yaboihiggins: happy anniversary again! You took really good pics! Also so jealous you got to do the Edge! I have been trying to get Ruth to do the Edge for months!

thewattsman: happy anniversary to you both!

nina_thebloom26: you two are absolute daredevils! Happy anniversary!

daddy_bracks04: happy anniversary to the people who I love as a daughter and one of my best friends! Again you guys are the strongest people I know! Love you guys!

bossladybracks: wow! nina_thebloom26 was right you two are daredevils! Love your gravity quote so beautiful! You're post brought me to tears! Happy anniversary again!

sassy_ruby27: aw omg the post brought me to tears! You are so lucky to have found your soulmate Jules! And my gosh William has really gotten sexier over the year! Lol happy anniversary!

Reply: jules_thedetectivem28: hey back off he's mine! Lol! Thanks Ruby!

station_house#4: great post! You guys look like you had a really great time at the CN! Happy Anniversary from us guys!

Julia couldn't believe the comments they have gotten, and how loved they are. She hears William in the shower and decides to join him. So she takes off her pajamas and opens the bathroom door, and goes and opens the shower door. She caresses his back and he turns around and puts his hands to her waist and kissed her.

"the post was so beautiful, William. I love you so much."

"you're welcome, Julia and thank you for your post. Also you're right our love is like gravity, you just need to let yourself fall"

They continue kissing and caressing each other.

"Happy anniversary baby" Julia says

"and many more to come babe" William says and continued kissing.

The End


End file.
